Substitute Cedric
"Substitute Cedric" is the forty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on February 20, 2015, and is the twenty-first episode of the second season. Overview Cedric steps in as a substitute teacher for Sofia's sorcery class and helps students at Royal Prep protect their school from a group of visiting pranksters out to wreak havoc. Plot At Royal Prep, the students are learning the bouncing spell in sorcery class. Sofia learns it without any trouble, but everyone else just can't seem to get it down. Flora announces that she, Fauna, and Merryweather are going to the United Fairy Teachers Meeting. But Fauna forgot about this and didn't find a substitute teacher for sorcery class. Sofia decides to ask Cedric to be the substitute. At first, Cedric doesn't want to, but Sofia manages to convince him by telling him there's an ingredient he needs for his potion in the school's greenhouse. The next day, at Royal Prep, Cedric resumes the bouncing spell lesson. Meanwhile, three students known as Elliot, Amy, and Kurt, who are from Hexley Hall, Cedric's old sorcery school, show up and start playing magical pranks on everyone. James and Amber tell Sofia that every year the students from Hexley Hall play magical pranks at Royal Prep that leave the school in disarray for months and the pranks are far from harmless. At first, Cedric doesn't want to stop them, but Sofia reminds him that he's in charge and failing to handle three kids will make him look like an idiot. Cedric tries to stop them, but they overpower him and stick him in a chair with a sticking spell. Cedric teaches Sofia and the other the disappearing spell to fix the damage. They all try it, but everyone fails. Vivian isn't even trying because she has no confidence. Through a song, Cedric tells the children that the key to casting successful magic is to keep trying and to never give up. One by one, everyone finally gets the spell down. Meanwhile, the Hexley Hall trio cast the spell for their ultimate prank: Filling Royal Prep with bubbles to make the school float away. Sofia and her friends try to stop them, but the trio overpowers them. Vivian saves her friends, and they all stop the trio with the bouncing spell. Then they save the school with the disappearing spell. When the fairies get back, Cedric tells them what happened, and the fairies assure everyone that the Headmaster of Hexley Hall will hear about it and punish the trio. They then free Cedric, who leads them back inside to continue teaching them magic. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer / Sir Gillium *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Nolan Gould as Elliot *Liliana Mumy as Amy *Bridger Zadina as Kurt Transcript Trivia The upper half of the model used for Cedric's teacher is later reused in '''A Royal Wedding '''for the King of the Centaurs. It's unconfirmed whether or not they're the same person. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes